1453 (ReDi)
Map ---> http://i.imgur.com/lh3ovrr.png Events Turns Aragon After the capture of Toulouse, the morale is raised and further advances are maden on French mainland, but stopped after the defeat in the battle of Bayonne. The front in the center advances slowly, not as fast as the first phase of the war, only small towns are captured, and the troops lay rest at the outskirts of Lyon and Grenoble. The fleet, with only small casualities after the naval battle with France, goes to Naples and takes more soldiers, but those are moved to Rhodes, where there are currently 7,500 Aragonese soldiers and 4,000 Neapolitan soldiers. The fleet is mostly used in the Eastern Mediterranean. The new acquistions on southern Iberia are improved, builidng ports in Malaga and Almeria, and increasing the agriculture, using the moors as workers. Also, the Rhodes port is beginning to be built. The small colonial fleet in the Canaries goes down and discovers some islands which seem not to be taken. A landing on the islands and further looking at the map shows the name of the islands. "Cape Verde". The islands are renamed as "Illes d'or" and an official claim is maden. The fleet is increased with 12 war galleons, and 1,000 more soldiers are recruited to be sent to France. Those soldiers wait for English support. The counties of Beárn and Alambert are freed of French influence and maden Aragonese vassals. Economy: 42,500 $ Military: 47,000 Oirat Horde After the allying the Uzbek Khanate, and securing the economy and defense of their land, Oirats secure a safe route towards Kazakh, and they declare war on them. Also Oirat Horde makes 4.000 troops for 4.000$. Oirats decide to send a royal marriage request to the Uzbek Khanate, so that they can secure a personal union. Also Oirats start to wander the lands of Siberia, and start capturing unpopulated land. Also we decline the invitation of the Raj Alliance, because of strategic interests in lands of Moghulistan. Economy: 38500$, Millitary: 30.000. Ottoman Empire After Ottoman fail on attack of Synaj survivors of battle Mamluk casualities - 4750 troops Ottoman casualities - 5300 troops Ottoman troops run and go plunder villages near Jerusalem witch I gain 1000$. I defeat and annex Karmanids and attack Mamluk lands near Karmanids with 8000 troops. We get 4000$ from trade and 1250$ from taxes. We spread Islam around country and attack Dulkadir with 7000 troops. We build 5000 troops for 7500$ Troops - 45050 Qty6 Economy - 33.500$ Epirus Epirus annexes all of Epirus (finnaly) and declares war on the Ottomans.They capture the land as far as Grevena,Korce,Kozani,and to south,they attack and sack Mesologgi.They get assisted by the local Greek population as most of the Turkic and Gypsy peoples are killed by the genocide,continuing killing peoples. Epirus attacks with all of their men in all directions, a battle between the Epirot Royal Army and the Turkic army occurs in Kozani,the results are a pyrhic victory for the Epirots,They make fortifications worth 10.000 $ in their occupied lands' borders. They Send a 6.000 troop aid to Venice,and they siege Cyrene and coastal cities such as Alexandria,untill Egypt surrenders. Epirus builds 10.000 soldiers worth 5.000 $ because they are locals. They also build a Trade Place in the three ports(Arta,Zakenthos and Corfu) Money : 17.000 $ (after the tax to venice and the people's tax) Army: 19.000 men.(at Epirus) Byzantium Byzantines annex Cyprus without having any casualties. They also declare war on Moldova. They send 12.000 troops to Moldova.(9.000 returned from Cyprus). Byzantium also attacks Abkhazetti with 3.000 troops. Byzantium makes a port in Cyprus for 3.500$. They also make 2.000 troops for 2.000$. Also we send an alliance offer to Aragon. Economy: 27000$, Millitary: 23.000. Duchy of Wurttemberg I declare war to San Marino :D (Religion Wars) I ask Milan, Venice and Epirus to help me Against catolics and Repart Central Italy And Jerusalen. I colect $1200 in traiding centers. I buy 9 traiding centers, I send $200 to Aragon, I send $1 to San marino, I send $100 to Papal states, I send 0.5 to Mamluk, I send $0.5 to Milan I Ocupe and anex The Small States that limite to Mecklemburg in west. I send 5 diplomatics units to Rome to propose it, Condeinig Aragonese Expansionims (Sorry Bad English) : http://i.imgur.com/AVp7uCl.png Castille Crown Castille rename the Canary Islands to Bananian Islands and they countinues expanding in Western Africa and also travels to England and declares war on Scottland and they sended a lot of boats with 9.000 soldiers. The reclutation campaign countinues working and this year we gained 1.500 soldiers. The taxes are payed and economy grow (+5000 $). Also want trade some soldiers with Papal States and Ottomans for support Mameluks in the North African incident. Also they recognize Melilla how spanish land. And finally they open the CTC (Castille Trade Center) in a builded port (1000 $) port in Murcia for trade lands , soldiers and money in this center. Ethiopia Ethiopia continues the occupation of Adal. We send a last warning to Medri to surrender or die. we keep colonizing 10Px westwards towards that one little lake. Money collected from trade and tax = 4000 i try to propagandise the Raj alliance Economy = 46000 Army = 10200 Joseon The Formosians. scattered and destroyed, are finished off. The Joseon emperor sends a symbolic 400$ to their new trade partners, Aragon, for their kindness. Due to hostile attitude in Japan, Korea decides to attack Sogabe. They send 8000 troops from Ryuku which are met with 2000 Sogabeans in the beacheads. Korea wins with 2000 losses. Their remaining 6000 besiege the Sogabe 4500 forces, while the Joseon fleet quickly blockades all access to the island of Shikoku. The Emperor promises Shimazu parts of Japan if they help them with their invasion, and the clan accepts (this is randomizer-approved and Drex-approved). Economy: 2,600 Military: 20,220 Bengal Sultanate I continue whit my invasions, i continue whit my naval program, but whit a change, in place of 10 transports i build 5 carracks and the 20 war galleries, and i earn 3500$ from producction and trade and in this turn my naval invasion to passai starts (future colony of sumatra), and i offer Janpur to be my vassal, and i construct 3 trade centers and 2 ports more. Economy:19,700 Military:16,500 Moghulistan Khanate After the decline of Oriats and Northern Yuan in raj alliance i recluit 12,000 troops at cost of 8,000 and i build 5 more trade centers at cost of 5000$, and i ask Tibet, Doughlats and Badakshan to join Raj alliance and have military and economic profits, and i construct deffensive lines in uzbek and kara del border, dont forget them!!!!! Economy:29800 Military:43,500 Mali Empire We gain more $5,000 from the trade and the taxes We use $2,000 to make a great religious reform, now ma' fashir is the official religion of Mali We make more social reforms and we continue to expand to south, finding Ammemba (Guinea Golf) ($1,000) Economy: $28,174 Army: 21,000 http://tfoe-map-game.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=Mali1453.png Oman Imamate The taxes give the government 3,500$, so we build or sister ship. Bahrein is completely destroyed. Troops: 6.000 Arabs are invaded and arrive to the frontier of Najd We enter the Raj Alliance. Timurid Empire The Timurids begin to sends troops to support the Mamlukes in the Libyan war. Taxes increase the Economy by 3200$ Recruitment begins, our troop numbers increase by 1000 The Timurids ask for a Trade agreement with Oman and begin building trade ports Military: 40000 Economy: 41700$ Vijayanagara Empire i construct 5 more trade centers, 5000$ less, and i construct 5 carracks and 20 war galleries, i spent 4000, and i recluit 1500 troops at cost of 1000$, and i recibe 3500$ from taxes,trade and production. Economy:20,100 Military:27,000 Bahami Sultanate I built 5 more ports, and i continue whit my navy, but i built 5 carracks and 20 war galleries, and i earn 3500$ from... everyting, and i build 5 more trade centers. Economy:18,100 Military:10,000 Sultanate of yemen conscription program continues with 1000 more troops bought for 1000$ we invest 4000$ to buy 10 carracks and 10 war galleys . taxes received are 2000$ yemen builds 3 trading posts in the capital costing 4500$ but should bring us 600$ each turn. Economy 11700 Millitary 7700 Qty 5 will be 6 after 8 turns. navy- 34 carrack ships 30 war galleys 8 transport ships. would be a sea power within 7 turns (because it takes ten turns and each turn im investing alot in navy.) Total of 72 ships. relations with the citizens:great VeniceCategory:ReDi first sends 10 boats to qonquer the small nations that are in the blue and the small nation the arrow is at. Map: http://imgur.com/LCNp79n Continue to invade banu Salyam, while fighting the Mamluks in East Banu and Alexandria. Does some valuable trading with Milan. Recruits 2 000 soldiers for 2 000$ Builds 10 boat: 2 transport, 3 galleys and 5 Carracks. (dont know how much it costs) Income: 10 000$ from Epirus, 400 from Trading centers and 400, trading ports and 200$ from trading with Milan. Economy: 57 000$ minus the money i used on boats. North Yuan North Yuan offers Oriat to reform the Mongol Empire in 1455 Oriat Accepts.North Yuan Continues It's expansion in Siberia sending in 2.000 more troops to Siberia.Defeating 1.000 Siberian Tribes. Mamluk Sultanate After the loose of Hatay,they have somehow crushed Ottoman troops in Hatay and retaked by Mamluks,then with 5000 Mamluk troops retaking the villages near the Alexandria,they succceded,also they continue to expand in Funj.The treaty of Benghazy is created and it is about dividing Bany Sulaym into Venetian and Mamlukian Sulaym,if they accept,then it will be peace.Economy is now groowing far more than a year later.Also,Epirus gets Antiohia and 15000$ Economy:44000 Military:22000 Oda clan Joseon has shown his true intentions. Oda summons all the clans to defend Japan. The reaction force must be mobilized and sent to Oda territory, where it can easily reach all territories. Oda blames other clans for not having built fortifications. All clans must join forces to build a huge fleet and broke sogabe blockade. Oda plans to build ships and merge with muromachi fleet, to make a fleet able to defend Japan. Oda hire 1000 soldiers. Economy 21,200 Military 9400 Kingdom of Denmark The King is ambushed by Norwegian pirates on his journey to Oslo.His Majesty along with his personal guard and rightful heir drown. In Rokslide, Among the many nobles a King is elected by a council of nobles, The new King being from Jutland moves the capital to Aarhus as it was hundreds of years ago... 5000 troops are sent into Schleswig-Holstein and a war declaration is sent to the HRE, shortly after it is annexed into the kingdom, the new king also claims Hamburg and the whole of Greenland as well as taking 20 pixels of land into the colony. Many doubt the new king's motives and regret his election, but his authoritarian and ambitious ways ensure that he will stay in power for a long time. As the Kingdom is now at war with the HRE, the alliance with Wurttemberg shatters and we seek new allies, a request for an alliance is sent out to both England and Scotland, Denmark is to be feared... http://i.imgur.com/v5f4Dwu.png?1 Sweden Sweden is readying to make Norway as their vassal, pushing their troops deeper into Norway, and they also send three war galleys to North Sea. Sweden declare war to Melkernburg and Pomerania, landing their 5,000 troops there. they soon overthrow Melkernburg and Pomeranian armies, losing 3,000 armies (since i don't know how many soldiers they have, i guess they have 1,500 both with 6 quality) Sweden doesn't get whole land yet under their rule, but small coast areas are occupated by Sweden. we earn 600$ from our trading ports and trading city. Sweden also claims Baltic Teutonic order, as also their vassals. Sweden also hires 300 troops more. Military: 17,300 soldiers, 22 war galleys, 10 transports. Economy: 22,100$ = Kingdom of Hejaz I divert more troops to the Najdi front and prioritize killing their army with my best general. I also will spend $3,000 on building up naval power. I will also spend 5,000 to recruit 2,500 more troops. A major victory has been won at the outskirts of the Jysani capital and a siege has commenced. A victory has also been won at a skirmish between border forces of Najd and myself. However, no territorial gains were made in this skirmish. We build a trading post in Mecca and Medina, gaining us $700 a turn but costing us $6,000 We enter the Raj alliance Economy: $18,000 Military: ~9,000 Chanate of Crimea Crimea decides again that he isn't strong enough for a war with Lithuania so he continues to prepare for a war. He colonises lands of ciscaucasians, builds second university (Kafa), fourth port and starts printing his own money. He hopes to improve his quality level from 5 to 6 in 1500 Economy - 10200$, Military - 2400 Most Serene Republic of Genoa Genoa wins $800 for his traiding ports and centers and I bulid one traiding port for $1500. I attack Pistoia from Arezzo with 3000 mens. I´m going to send help to Epirus: First, I´m going to 4000 units ( with the units he send me) in two transports from Cyprus and Genoa. I send to Epirus seven war galleys. Finally, I send a money support of $1200 and moral support (GO EPIRUS )... Genoa build 1000 troops for $5000 and I send 1200 mens to Livorno in one transport. I send money support of $5000 to Duchy of Wurttemberg with a condition of an alliance. Army: 14200 Economy: $30000 England After the victory of the battles in northern France, the English morale is raised. England continues to push towards inner France, but the invasion has advancement on the west. England also sends 3000 more troops to support the Aragonese soldiers. Meanwhile, England makes Aileach its vassal to strengthen its control over Ireland. England also proposes a coliation with Sweden and Denmark to take down Norway together. England also sends 4000 troops to south-west Norway and gains some coastline. England also trains 3000 troops with $3000. Economy - $40000 Military - 24000 France France decide to buy 10,000 men with 10,000$, they also attack English soldiers in North France with 20,000 soldiers, and they also send another 20,000 soldiers to South France. They also send alliance offer to Denmark and Sweden. They also build one Trade center with 1,500$ Economy 40,000$ military 67,000 (without survivors of battles) Majapahit Majapahit fully conquer Sunda and Bali. Majapahit joins raj alliance. Gains 500 from trade and 500 from taxes. Military - 9000 (not died), economic - 8500 (eeconomic reform not fullfied) Category:ReDi Turn Category:Map Games Category:Turns of Map Games